


Don't tell

by Blue_Eye_White_Wing



Category: Kim Possible (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Rating: M, m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:47:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Eye_White_Wing/pseuds/Blue_Eye_White_Wing
Summary: Ron was caught by the worst possible person at the worst possible time. Can he survive whats to come? Ron harem.





	1. Chapter 1

Ok so I just got around to watch the first season of Kim possible for the very first time and I just fell in love with it.

The characters, the plot, Rufus! OMG F****** RUFUS!

So basically I decided to make a fic on it hope you like it and tell me what you guys think.

P.S

Got the basic idea for the fic from a fan art pic.

R&R.

This is a Beta veison by 'JRC1700'!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X  
Chapter 1: Don't tell

Ron Stoppable stood in the middle of the cheerleader's changing room, the room filled with lockers and benches. It was not the first time he had been in this room, but he prayed it would not be his last. In front of the freckled blond boy stood someone he knew and saw on a daily basis, much to his misfortune, who simply stared at him blankly.

"Undress!" was the only thing she said, her arms crossed. The boy could have sworn he had seen an uncharacteristic twinkle in her eyes, but he ignored it due to her unusual request... a request that honestly surprised him to no end.

The girl standing in front of him was one of the school's cheerleaders, a girl with short brown hair and bright teal eyes that were currently staring at him. She still wore her uniform, but no longer had her pompoms. She was known as one of the most beautiful girls in the school... and the evilest as well. This reputation had inspired her nickname: Queen B, the infamous Bonnie Rockwaller. "Did you not hear me Loser?" she asked in a mocking tone as if she were talking to someone inferior to her. And in her eyes, he really was inferior to her, maybe more so than anyone else she knew. Her ire was inspired by his ties to her redheaded enemy, the fact that he was said enemy's best friend, and the fact that he was the only one besides Kim who was not afraid of her. "I said... strip!" she ordered the blond boy without a touch of shame at her request, awaiting his response.

To anyone else, and in any other situation, Ron would have laughed at the words of the brunette. Possibly tossing her his usual insults, or simply ignoring her, much as he had whenever she had mocked him in the past. But this time was different from all those other times... he had no choice now.

The freckled boy began to take off his clothes slowly. Starting with his shirt, he threw it on top of one of the empty benches. He could see Bonnie's expression remained unchanged. She still looked seriously unimpressed, her arms still folded, waiting for him to continue. He just kept on undressing until he was left wearing only his boxers before the cheerleader finally altered her appearance, surprising the freckled blonde.

There was a little smile on her face, but it was not a playful smile. Not a naive smile, or even a flirtatious one. No this one was evil, and lacked any speck of remorse. "You really are a loser after all, I don't know what I ever expected" she said. Her eyes raked over his body, thinner than the other boys she'd dated before. He was shrunken and devoid of flesh or muscle, not nearly as impressive as most of the boys she knew. "And here I thought that because Kim allowed you to follow her around all the time like a lost puppy, at least you had something useful under all those clothes you wear..." She shook her head, "I guess I was wrong. I wonder when your best friend will figure out that it's better to just replace you with someone more useful... With Josh maybe, at least he looks much better." She finished her hurtful words with a smile she did not try to hide.

The blond's face quickly changed from the calm smile it normally held, to an expression of anger as he began to turn red and tremble a little at what she had suggested.

Bonnie noticed the blond boy's growing anger. "What's wrong Stoppable?" She approached him slowly, her tone continuing to mock him more and more with every passing second. "Maybe you have a problem with Kim's little friend...? It probably won't take very long for that redheaded bitch to figure out how useless you are. And then she'll replace you with a new model... one that's infinitely better in every possible way." Her words hurt him a great deal, it was as if she could see all of the blonde's doubts and fears about his future... just by looking at him.

She grabbed his cheeks tightly and held him close to her face. "Yes, that's the expression I want to see... Now, on your knees!" she ordered and pushed the boy down to the floor with considerable strength.

Bonnie sat down on the nearest bench and crossed her legs in front of the boy's face. "Now... start using your lips for something useful for once... Gently" she finally whispered and began moving one of her legs out in front of Ron's face teasingly.

Ron knew very well what the brunette wanted him to do, it suited her personality. She was always someone who liked to step on people, to feel like she was in control, and this time was no different. He crawled over to her feet on his hands and knees and grabbed the foot that was closest to him. He trembled a little as he grabbed her leg and exerted a little more force than was necessary.

"I told you already... gently!" she warned, but let him continue his work.

The freckled boy began stroking her smooth legs, and after a few seconds began to kiss them gently after she ordered him to. This earned him a groan of approval from the brunette girl, but he knew all too well that this was not a groan of physical pleasure. She was simply enjoying the fact that she was in control of him, doing whatever she wanted to him, despite his desire to escape and forget everything that had happened.

"Even if you're a loser, at least you've gotten close to someone as beautiful as me in this sort of way... I doubt Kim will ever let you get close to her like this." She kept teasing him for a few minutes while he continued to touch her legs. Bonnie could feel his body trembling in anger, his hands getting warmer with each passing moment and with every remark she threw at him. Her smile grew wider and wider, until it covered her entire face with an expression of pleasure at the blonde's notable suffering... until she saw the expression on his face.

"Did someone tell you to slow down Loser?" she asked dangerously and pushed her other leg out in front of him. "Come on, back to work... This is the only thing you're good for... or would you prefer I have a little conversation with your Kimmy? I wonder what she'll think about what I have to say to her." She laid out her ultimatum with her eyes closed, and she could feel the blond jump a little when he heard his friend's name. After a moment of silence, he continued his work.

Ron did not know what else he could have done. He had no option to resist or to defy the brunette cheerleader. He could not consult with, or ask for help from, his friends. ...especially not from his best friend Kim.

If anyone found out about what the brunette was talking about it would ruin him in every way possible ...and what would Kim think of him? He did not want to imagine what she would feel if she ever found out what he'd done. He still could not believe that his luck was so bad, that he could have gotten into this situation. ...and he begged it to not get any worse than it already had.

Bonnie looked down at Ron, almost naked and caring for her legs the way she'd told him to. She knew very well that the blonde's fear would keep him from doing anything stupid, and he was weak enough for her to be able to hold him down if he tried something funny. It would be all too easy for her to play the part of an innocent girl and to portray him as the morbid pervert he really was, someone who had forced himself upon her. So she just let him continue, while she enjoyed her position of power over her redheaded rival's loser friend. Just the thought that Kim's best friend was under her feet taking her orders made her feel better than anything she'd ever felt before. How much fun would it be to see the look on the red-headed bitch's face if she ever found out what her friend was doing behind her back? But no, she preferred to know that while Kim had no idea what was going on with Ron, she would be the master of his fate... Of course only until she got bored with this game and decided to end it as painfully as she could.

While Ron went on with his work, he continued to try to think of some sort of solution to the situation he had gotten himself into. Bonnie took her mobile phone out of her handbag and started texting a message to someone. The blonde could not see what she was writing, but he prayed that it was nothing that would make his situation even worse.

'Good, now I can keep him working without any interruptions or surprises' Bonnie thought as she finished sending a message to her friend Tara, who was waiting for the brunette outside of the school. The message was as simple as it was brief: 'I'll be late, something just popped up. I'll see you tomorrow Tara, don't wait for me.'

She looked at the boy who was still working on her legs and occasionally glancing at her, his eyes glaring harder than she had never seen them do before. "Who would've thought the loser could look so threatening?" she said, concentrating on his eyes. "It's too bad he looks less like a thug, and more like a pitiful stray dog!" she finished and began laughing out loud. She found the situation hilarious, and she began to laugh even louder when she felt the hands of the blond who held her grip more firmly, but not strongly enough to hurt her delicate skin.

A few minutes later she could see out of the corner of her eyes a pair of eyes staring at her and Ron through the front doors of the locker room. She paused for a moment, before the eyes disappeared behind the door when they realized she had spotted them. The unexpected visitor closed the door with no sound and left them alone again. She pushed the blonde boy's head with her leg and made him fall back in surprise. "This is boring!" was the only thing she said as she put on her shoes and got up from the bench. Bonnie could see the tent that stood out in the blonde's boxers as he remained kneeling on the floor. She began to walk away from him towards the exit, and as Ron's face twisted into a look of confusion and anger, he could not see the malicious smile on her face.

'What am I supposed to do now?' the boy thought as he waited until Bonnie exited the room to get to his feet. He moved over to his clothes and redressed quickly. He felt dirtier with every passing moment, moving to a sink and washing his face with cold water. He tried to calm his temper, which was still quite fierce. When he finished, he could feel his face wet with water so icy that it made him tremble ...but he still felt unclean. "I've got to get out of here..." Ron picked up his bag and headed for the gym's exit and out into the corridors of his school. The blond teen kept looking around, desperately trying to see if anyone was still around at this hour. He hoped he would not run into any of his friends, he just wanted to get home and take a long shower before slipping into bed. He wished that everything that had happened today would just disappear and be forgotten.

The freckled blond finally reached his house and immediately ran into his room. He fell onto his bed face first, closing his eyes and opening them again after a few seconds. "Dammit... not a dream..." he spoke to no one and lifted himself from his bed, beginning to move towards the shower. 'At least I can take a short shower...' He still felt dirty from what had happened earlier in the locker room.

After a half hour long shower the blonde-haired teen re-entered his room. Thanks to the shower he felt better... not as good as he had been this morning, but encouraged by the fact that tomorrow he could hang out with Kim and relax all day long. He noticed his cellphone on the bed had a blinking green light on it.

"A message from Kim?" he asked no one in particular and opened his mobile device. The message ended up being sent from a number he did not know.

'Tomorrow, four o'clock at the train station... Don't make me wait...' was all that was written.

His thoughts froze altogether and he stopped breathing for a few moments. Even though he did not recognize the number, he could almost hear Bonnie Rockwaller's voice loudly ringing with laughter as he read the message.

The boy dropped to the floor, his mobile phone still in his hand. The good feeling he had had was completely gone, he no longer believed he was finished with the brunette cheerleader.

Earlier that day.

Ron didn't know what had come over him today of all days. It was like he wasn't even himself, and it just felt weird. It was the end of the day and the school was nearly empty. He stood in the gym after he was done with cheer practice, his Mad Dog costume already at his feet, the mask in his hands. He was wearing his normal clothes and his bag was hanging from his shoulder. All that was left for him was to wait for his redheaded friend to leave the shower rooms after she was done.

It wasn't the first time he had waited for her and, like every other occurrence, it took a long time for her to finish getting ready. He used the time to glance around the gym, looking for anything that could distract him from the boring wait. Nothing struck him as interesting, or even distracted him from the silence of the place. Finally, after a couple of minutes, his boredom finally got to him as his eyes wandered to the doors that led to the girl's locker rooms. Now the freckled blonde liked to think he wasn't a pervert, or anything of the sort, but he was indeed a healthy teenage boy. ...and just like every other one he was interested in the fairer sex... and especially in his beautiful friend. After all the times he had seen her in her cheerleader outfit, or her mission gear, he knew one thing for certain: that she was perfect from every angle.

So perfect in fact, that he even wondered if he would ever meet someone else as beautiful and as perfect as her... But as much as he wanted to, he couldn't cross that line with Kim. She was his best friend and he couldn't risk losing her, or her friendship. Besides, she was already crushing hard on a different guy.

"God damn Monkey..." he spat, the word making him sick, just as it had every other time. But what could he do? That was literally the name of the guy! There was a conspiracy, and he knew it for a fact even if Kim called him crazy.

He sighed in defeat as he foresaw Kim and Josh ending up together, leaving him behind and all alone in the not too distant future.

His body started to move towards the doors of the girl's locker room, and with every step he grew closer and closer to his ultimate goal.

'What's the big deal?'

Another step.

'It's not like I'll get another chance to meet someone like her.'

Another step.

'It's just a peek!'

Another step.

'It's okay, right? She is my best friend.'

Another step.

'She's my best friend! Oh my God what am I doing?!'

Ron finally stopped in front of the doors, glad that he hadn't done something that would make him a criminal, or ruin his friendship with Kim.

He exhaled deeply as the compulsion he had felt moments before left him... then he herd a odd sound.

"Click!"

The blonde jumped in surprise and looked for the source of the sound only to see that one of the girls that had left early had obviously came back for something. The freckled boy froze as he saw Bonnie smiling and holding her phone while pointing it towards him.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here... Is Kim's loser friend lost?" said the brunette with a smile that the blonde boy didn't like at all.

"Oh Bonnie, I was just waiting for Kim to-" the brunette got close to Ron's ear and interrupted him.

"To peek at her in the shower?" she whispered to the boy.

Ron shivered for a moment as he felt her breath on his ear and neck and moved away from the brunette in a panic.

"W-what are you talking a-about?!" he stuttered, furious at his motives being so transparent. He moved away from her, while trying to stay as cool as possible.

"I see, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I show this to Kim?" was the only thing she said as Ron turned to see Bonnie showing him a picture of him looking through the locker room door's window. His face turned white with fear and his palms started to sweat. The blonde wanted to say something... anything! ...but he couldn't find the words. He knew that even if it wasn't true it was still his word against hers, and that wasn't good. Bonnie had a photo of him, and she had her status at the school. On top of all that, she was a girl and her version of what he had been doing was way more believable than his was. He honestly didn't like his odds.

"Wait!" he said, immediately shuddering as he experienced a cold feeling of dread in his bones. "P-Please don't tell..." his voice was weak and defeated. Ron couldn't believe that he was pleading to the brunette, to Bonnie of all people! It was crazy to even think about it.

Ron looked at Bonnie, waiting fearfully for her answer. The girl playfully put her finger on her cheek, "mmm... What should I do?" She played with her phone dangling it from her fingers. "I mean this is pretty serious... And it's my duty as a student to inform the teachers of stuff like this..." she saw him go white. The brunette smiled playfully, "well I guess I could keep it a secret..." Bonnie could see him smile. "If..." his smile disappeared.

"W-What do you want?" He had no choice but to accept his fate.

She moved closer and whispered to him: "I'm glad you're so understanding... Now if you don't want this to get out, you'd better do what I say... Got it?" The brunette saw him nod from the corner of her eye. "Very good Loser... Maybe you're not so dumb after all." She knew she had him in the palm of her hand... and she finally had something to hold against Kim as well.

End flashback...

Bonnie was done with that pathetic blonde friend of Kim's and was on her way home. She was excited to find out how badly she could make the blonde suffer before he finally cracked. It was one of those few times that she was interested in a loser... even if it was only for what was to come.

The brunette suddenly felt vibrating coming from her bag, she pulled out her phone and saw the caller's name.

"Tara what-" she started to say before her friend cut her off.

"Can we talk Bonnie?" asked the blonde on the other side.

The brunette could hear her friend's voice, and it sounded stressed and extremely peeved about something.

"Sure Tara, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning-" Bonnie responded.

"I need to talk to you now! You're done with your 'thing' by now right?" Tara sounded serious as she almost spat the words.

For Bonnie, it was honestly the first time her good friend sounded so... angry. But she was still her best friend so she let it slide, any other person would not be so lucky.

"Fine Tara, where do wanna talk?" the brunette answered as she accepted the blonde girl's request.

"Behind the school, I'm waiting there..." was her only response.

"Okay, I'll see you there..." Bonnie hung up and started to walk to the back of the school.

...

After a couple of minutes, Bonnie arrived at the place. Tara was standing there, looking uncomfortable.

"Okay Tara, what did you want to talk about?" the brunette asked in an annoyed tone. Bonnie knew about her blonde friend's small crush on the redhead's loser friend, and if she was right she knew exactly what was going to come next.

Tara played with her fingers for a second looking uncomfortable and trying to find the right words to express herself. "I-It's about you and R-Ron..." she finally managed to say looking down at her feet.

'I was right' Bonnie thought. She was glad that it was Tara, and not somebody more problematic like Kim, that had caught her.

Bonnie didn't respond, or show interest of any kind. The brunette knew this was a delicate subject for Tara, as the blonde girl had wanted to ask said boy out a number of times before. The only two things that had stopped her from asking him out was the fear of what would happen to her popularity (or what Bonnie had insisted would happen anyway) , and the fact that said brunette always managed to find her a boy that was a much better match for someone like her. The blonde cheerleader was glad that her friend cared about her... But she really wanted to get together with Ron, to at least give him a chance. But now it wasn't about that! She wanted to know what the deal was with the two of them.

Bonnie looked at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Ron?" she asked knowing full well what was to come.

Tara sighed, looking annoyed. "Kim's friend?" The blonde started getting angry at her friend's response, absolutely sure that Bonnie knew exactly who she meant.

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific Tara..." the brunette responded and started to count on her fingers. "Do you mean Josh, or Monique, or-"

"Stoppable! Ron Stoppable?!" Tara finally couldn't take it anymore. "Oh my God Bonnie! The guy that was kissing your legs!" Her face was red with anger at her brunette friend.

"Oh... you mean the loser?" Bonnie said flatly and played with her nails. "Don't worry about that Tara-".

"What do you mean don't wo-!" the blonde noticing that she had started screaming, calmed herself down before she continued. "After I told you that I wanted to ask him out, you told me that it was a terrible idea because of the food chain! And now you've started a relationship with him! So don't tell me not to worry about it!"

Bonnie was shocked to hear her gentle friend becoming so upset over a loser like Stoppable.

"As I said Tara, you don't need to worry about it because it's not a relationship..." Bonnie looked up at the blonde before continuing. "That was punishment for something he did..." She hoped that her friend would simply accept her vague response and just drop this line of questioning.

From Tara's expression, she doubted it worked. "Punishment?, that didn't look like any punishment I've ever heard of..."

"Trust me, Tara, it was..."

"You were smiling..." at this point, the blonde started to look very upset but she couldn't help herself. It sounded like Bonnie was lying to her... to HER!

The brunette felt bad for her friend. "Fine, look Tara, he did something bad and I punished him for it... and that's it."

"What did he-?" Tara started to ask before Bonnie cut her off.

"He tried to peek at Kim in the shower rooms after practice..." She decided that if keeping the details secret was making her friend upset, then it wasn't worth it. ...and maybe she could use this to steer her friend away from the blonde loser for good.

Tara was shocked. "Ron did something like that?", it didn't make sense to her. She admitted that Kim was beautiful and many of the boys at school wanted to get close to her. But all of them held back because of Ron, who they all thought was dating the redheaded beauty.

"M-Maybe it's a misunderstanding? It can't be that Ron would do something like-" Tara was going to continue but her words died in her throat as Bonnie showed her the picture of Ron.

The blonde's brain tried to think of an answer. "Well maybe it's like..."

"Oh my God Tara, he is a disgusting perverted loser and-"

"Ron is not like that!" Tara responded with anger.

Bonnie facepalmed. "This is getting nowhere..." this was getting out of hand. She needed to do something about Tara's interest in the loser.

"You know what Tara..." Bonnie made up her mind. "I'll prove it to you..."

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X


	2. Along for the ride

Yo, everyone!

A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.

It helps to know you people liked it!:

I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!

Also a big thank you for 'Vanitas50' for help behind the scenes! You are awesome!

And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!

P.P.S: As some of you might have noticed I received a fan art cover for the fic from 'MaksmoNero'! I think it looks really awesome! And I'll leave a link on my profile page so you guys can check his other work! You are awesome!

Chapter 2: along for the ride

Tara didn't know what to expect to see, all Bonnie had told her was that she was going to prove to her that Ron was every bit as perverted as she had insisted he was. But the odd thing was that after she had made that bold claim, the brunette immediately stated that she wanted to go to some fancy new mall that had opened up in the town next to theirs. Tara agreed to her friend's suggestion and the two set a date and time to meet each other at the Middleton train station.

The blonde girl entered the station a couple of minutes before the train was due to arrive and waited for Bonnie. She was dressed in skinny, short, tight, pink pants and a purple shirt that hugged her slim figure. Completing her look, a small black outdoor bag hung from her shoulder. She didn't notice the stares she was getting from the people around her, and why would she? Tara was a naive and innocent girl, someone who'd never paid attention to stuff like that. Typically, she was always with her friends in places like this and they had been around to keep her safe.

The blonde girl opened her phone just as she received a message from Bonnie: "I'll be a little late, so I'll meet you there... Sorry Tara."

'That is just like her... making plans, then running late' the beautiful blonde thought with a smile. After waiting a short period of time the train arrived, and Tara got onboard. The train ride was a long one and there was a surprisingly large number of people on it, especially for the time of day. This made the ride somewhat annoying, but not quite as irritating as the fact that the person who had come up with the idea of taking the train at this specific time wasn't even there with her.

She was still pissed at her brunette friend for what she had said about, and done to, Ron. Tara was sure that Bonnie was just being mean to the cute boy because of his friendship with Kim. That alone made him a prime target for Bonnie, for whatever reason.

'I'll have to convince Bonnie to let him off the hook, maybe I'll use today to calm her down and-' her thoughts were interrupted when she felt somebody push her into the window she'd been looking through.

"Oops, s-sorry..." she said in embarrassment, like she always did.

'Jeeze, some people...' she mused, contemplating on how her thoughts had been so rudely interrupted a moment earlier. She steered off the window and saw a reflection that looked familiar to her.

Blonde hair, freckles on his face, wearing a red shirt, and he was slightly taller than her. She thought it was her imagination playing tricks on her but after a long time and a steady look she was sure it was him, it was Ron! To say Tara was surprised to see him there would be an understatement.

'What is he doing here?' On any normal day at school she would expect to observe him with his friends, and she was definitely always happy to spot him. His beaming smile and the energy that he approached every day with was something she always enjoyed seeing. Unfortunately, she never got the chance to really talk to him like she'd always wanted to. But to finally to see him out in the real world without Kim around him, or Bonnie around her either... Well, it made her hyper-aware of the situation she had found herself in.

After a couple of minutes, the blonde beauty finally decided to use this chance to get closer to Ron to her advantage. Maybe she could talk with him a little, or even hang out with him. 'It could be fun!' she thought with a blush.

Before Tara managed to turn and talk to him, Ron pushed her even further towards the window.

"Wha-!" she managed to yell, before she noticed that even more people had boarded the train from the other side, shoving the two blondes even further against the wall of the train compartment.

Tara managed to use her arms to brace herself, keeping her from slamming directly into the window in front of her. She breathed out a sigh of relief, until she felt something from the blonde behind her. He was practically glued to her from the number of people packed onto the train, or it was probably more accurate to say that he was glued to a very specific part of her.

The blonde cheerleader could feel him pressing against her round ass, the feeling of him so close to her in such an intimate way was a novel sensation for the girl.

She had never been that close to anyone, ever, and now it wasn't even by choice. She tried to relax, to keep herself from moving around or doing something bad. Her heart pounded faster and faster with every passing second and the girl tried to calm herself down.

'Calm down Tara, it's not his fault... He's being crushed from all the people around him, just like you... It's not like he...ah-', as she tried to control her racing heart, the blonde cheerleader froze when she suddenly felt something moving on her ass. It evoked a tingling, unfamiliar sensation for Tara, and she tried to look at the reflection of Ron's face.

The blonde boy was looking at her ass, devouring it with an almost hungry gaze that Tara had never seen before. Her eyes darted down, scared that he might find her staring at him and make her embarrassment even worse. He apparently did notice her... but moved back, even if just a little, making Tara sigh in relief.

'That was kind of scary, but at least Ron noticed what happened and moved-' Tara froze when she felt something against her again... and this time it felt differently than before. It had an actual shape, not just the surface of his pants, and was stuck right between her cheeks. It was hard, warm, and pulsing, making her shiver from the feeling of it against her.

All of her thoughts flew away as she tried to process what was happening behind her. She couldn't see his reflection very well, he was too close to her right now.

Tara tried to turn her head to look at him, to see him, to tell him to stop, to do... something. But before she managed to fully turn her head his arm shot to the window right next to her head, just next to her own, bringing him even closer to her.

Tara felt frightened, she didn't understand what was going on. Why would Ron, the same boy who had once saved her life, do something like this? The same sweet, caring, innocent boy that had saved her from that mutant monster at Camp Wannaweep.

The question slipped from her mind as the feeling between her cheeks started to get hotter and hotter, spreading unfamiliar sensations all over her body. Her head started to feel light and dizzy, and she shuddered underneath him.

"Don't move..." she heard him whisper into her ear, his hot breath spreading down her neck and making it obvious what he wanted.

Her face was flushed red and her heart was beating more loudly than ever before, so loudly in fact that she feared Ron would hear it. The warm fuzzy feeling had now spread all over her body, and her hands were sweaty from trying to hold herself still.

Tara could feel a tingling sensation coming from in-between her legs, she was getting excited and almost moaned as she felt him move for the first time.

He started slowly moving faster. 'Wh-what is this feeling?...' she marveled.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron sat in the train station, currently in the location the text message he had received told him to wait, still drowning in all of his recent troubles. The blonde couldn't help but remember how he'd gotten wrapped up in this whole situation, the picture that Bonnie took of him and what she'd "asked" him to do.

He couldn't help but hate what she'd made him do to buy her silence. But to his great shame he admitted that, in a weird way, he did in fact enjoy doing it. Even worse, she had been right about him never having been that close to someone as beautiful as her.

'Did I just admit that Bonnie is beautiful?' Ron was shocked at himself before he corrected his thinking.

"She's just like Shego... Just because she's gorgeous doesn't mean she isn't bad news."

Yes, he did think that the green-skinned woman was beautiful. She was extremely skilled in combat too, even if he would never admit it to her face. He shuddered at the thought of what would happen if she, or even worse Kim, ever found out what he actually thought.

Most likely Shego would call him a 'buffoon' or 'sidekick' and laugh in his face.

And Kim would more than likely kill him for looking at an enemy in that way.

The blonde squirmed in his seat as he remembered what he had told Kim last night, that he would be busy today with something that had come up and needed to cancel their original plans to hang out together. He didn't go into any details and she didn't ask, thank God he wasn't talking to the redhead face to face at the time. Otherwise, she would have used the PDP and tried to get the details from him... and probably would have succeeded.

He managed to spot Bonnie who had finally arrived and had just noticed him. The brunette was wearing a purple skirt and a blue long-sleeved shirt.

He had to admit she did look good, very good. ...and that her reputation as one of the prettiest girls in school was most definitely earned.

She smiled as she saw him, and moved closer. "Well, you're here early. What's the matter, you already wanted to serve me some more? What a loser..." was the first thing out of her mouth.

'And there it is...' Once again, Ron was reminded of why he and Kim didn't like the brunette.

He smiled making her frown, "what's so funny Loser?" It sounded as if his reaction to her verbal jab had angered the brunette, but the blonde found that he just couldn't help himself.

"It's nothing... It's just that I remembered that you're really Bonnie." He decided that right now, not making her angry was his best bet.

"You're really weird... Well, whatever" she shrugged, not really caring what he thought. The brunette looked at the clock in the middle of the station. She still had some time until the train arrived, she smiled again. 'Let's have some fun' she thought, looking at Ron she kicked his leg.

"Ah! Hey, what the-" he said holding his leg in pain and looked at the girl.

"Get up!" was all she said.

Ron looked at her confused "w-what?"

"I said... get up! I can't sit next to a loser" she folded her arms, waiting for him to comply with her demands.

The poor hurt blonde rubbed his leg one last time before he got up and moved next to where he had been sitting.

"Very good loser... you can follow simple orders..." She sat in his seat and looked up at him. "Now I'm thirsty, go get me something cold..."

"Um... L-Like what?" Ron asked in fear.

"Something sweet... now!" Bonnie watched him hurry over to some vending machine and look at the selection. The girl smiled to herself and looked at her phone, starting to compose a message to Tara. The blonde girl was already supposed to be on the train by now and all that was left was to get on the train herself and move forward with her plan.

The blonde boy returned with a can of grape juice. "Is this okay?" he asked, keeping a safe distance from her legs.

She took it from him, "it's fine..." If everything went according to plan she'd be rid of him for good... and make sure her blonde friend wouldn't ever even THINK about the loser ever again.

After a couple of minutes the train finally arrived, Bonnie got up and moved to the doors. "Let's go..." she ordered the blonde who followed her, and the two got on.

Bonnie looked around for a couple of seconds, trying to locate her friend.

"Where are we going?" Ron asked the brunette when he got close to her.

She looked at him, disappointed. "Didn't you bother to check this train's destination before you got on?" The blonde simply shook his head no.

'How fitting...' the brunette thought as she finally spotted Tara.

The blonde girl was facing a window and was enjoying the scenery outside. Bonnie approved of her friend's outfit and only hoped that those clothes weren't new.

Bonnie pushed Ron in front of her, and in Tara's direction. The blonde boy was shocked to feel Bonnie shove him into someone, and even more surprised when he saw exactly who "someone" was. His front collided with the blonde cheerleader, surprising her and pushing her towards the window she'd been looking through.

"Oops... s-sorry" he herd her mutter in embarrassment. Ron had never had a problem with Tara. In fact, you could say the exact opposite. She was one of the few people at school that didn't laugh at him, or seem to have a issue with him. Plus there was the fact that she had kissed him once before when he'd saved her at Camp Wannaweep. It was only on the cheek, but it still meant a great deal to him.

That was also the first time that Bonnie had ever thanked him. Reminded of her presence, he looked back and glanced at the brunette's face. Her lack of any reaction was surprising to him, she obviously saw Tara so why was she not saying anything to her friend? In fact, to him, it looked as if she was hiding from Tara.

'Why is she-' the blonde haired freckled boy wondered as he realized that Tara had noticed him and looked down. 'She looks embarrassed...' his eyes slid over her as he looked at her attire. She really was beautiful, he'd even go as far as to say that she was in same league as Kim and Bonnie were.

Said brunette girl was still behind him. She suddenly pushed him into Tara even harder, the blonde girl bracing herself with her arms to keep from slamming into the window she had been staring out of. He looked at Bonnie only to see her smiling evilly at him and Tara. 'What is Bonnie thinking?!' the blonde boy was lost. He knew for a fact that the two were best friends, so why the hell did she want him to do this to her friend?

'Well, what are you waiting for Tara?' the beautiful brunette wondered. Her plan was simple: get the loser and Tara into a compromising position so that she could see for herself what men like him were like. That way she could protect her friend from the blonde loser, and from bad men altogether. Even better, she could humiliate Kim's friend even more than she already had. It was a perfect plan! All Tara needed to do was to scream, slap the loser, run away, ...anything! But she hadn't... and Bonnie was getting impatient.

Ron could feel something warm and round on his crotch as Tara's perfect ass was pressed against him in a way he had never felt before. Every movement she made rubbed his growing erection more and more. He couldn't help but stare at the perfect, round butt right in front of him. He had never seen it up close like this before, and definitely had not had the opportunity to touch it like this!

'This is wrong... I can't do this to Tara!' He started to back away, pushing Bonnie away as well.

She looked at him in anger and got closer to his ear. "Did I tell you to move?" she whispered to him with venom in her voice.

"I can't do this to Tara-" he started until he felt Bonnie's hand on his pants.

"I say what you can or can't do!" she exclaimed as she slipped her hand into his waistband.

"Wha-" Ron nearly jumped and screamed as Bonnie hugged him from behind. She had one of her hands down his pants and quickly moved her other to cover his mouth, silencing him.

'I hope you appreciate this Tara!' Bonnie thought as she grabbed his 'thing' and started to rub it. 'It's hot!' she was surprised by the sheer quantity of heat coming off of him. She could tell Ron's 'thing' was big, as she could barely wrap her hand around it all, and it was getting hard... fast. She finally pulled it out of his pants, looking at a man's thing for the first time in her life. Her eyes widened at the monster in her hands, and it pulsed as if to acknowledge her touch.

The brunette pushed Ron back into Tara, sliding his hard member right in between her cheeks.

If Ron had thought that being pressed up against Tara's ass had felt amazing before, what he was experiencing now felt almost mind-blowing. He had Bonnie's breasts pushing against his back, the brunette's hand on his hard manhood, while Tara's ass was practically stroking him.

To say Bonnie was frustrated would be an understatement. She had her hand on the loser's thing trying to make Tara see what the blonde boy was really like. But her friend was still not responding to anything that was happening to her.

'I need to scare her more!' She whispered another order into Ron's ear.

"I-I can't! This is already too much-" he tried to argue, as Bonnie stroked him stronger and faster.

"Do it!..." she felt him respond to her voice. "Or I'll stop right now..." she said, earning a look of horror from him.

Just the thought that these incredible feelings could be about to end changed his mind completely. He didn't want to stop, and how could he? The feeling of the blond's soft cheeks, the movements of the brunette, it was all too much for him.

The blonde boy, without much of a choice, pushed himself closer to Tara. His arm braced himself on the window next to hers.

"Don't move..." was the only thing he said, whispering in her red-tinged ear.

He waited for a second and then started to move. First he started slowly, enjoying the feeling of her soft, warm ass and mentally cursing the fabric she wore. He could see and feel her shiver every time he thrust in, whether it was from pleasure or out of fear he did not know.

He felt Bonnie's hand moving faster, growing hotter, as did her breath on the back of his neck. Ron noticed out of the corner of his eye that the brunette was looking at his member massaging Tara's ass.

The blonde boy felt Tara moving her butt towards him and arching her back.

He could almost feel the blonde cheerleader rocking against him, and it looked like she wasn't even consciously aware of herself doing it.

As he started to move just a little bit faster, he couldn't help but be reminded that they were all currently on a moving train. Luckily nobody around them seemed to notice what was going on, as they were too busy paying attention to their phones.

'What are you doing Tara?!' Bonnie mentally shrieked, as she found herself at a loss. She had no idea what to do now!

At this point Tara was moving a little more obviously against Ron, keeping up with his rhythm, and he could almost swear that if the train was just a little bit quieter he would be able to hear Tara moaning.

Tara was in her own little world, and the blonde girl could feel her nipples getting hard. All of her senses focused on the hot, hard feeling that spread her ass over and over: not stopping, only getting stronger and faster.

All of her thoughts about why and how had simply evaporated like summer dew, being replaced with a resounding 'don't stop!' She was feeling pleasure beyond anything she had ever experienced before. The crowded train, the guy she had a crush on (and that had also saved her life!), his manhood rubbing against her... She honestly found it all a little overwhelming, she felt as if she could faint at any moment. But she didn't... because his manhood kept her lucid, wanting to feel more and more of him. Tara was too afraid that if he stopped, then she would never experience anything like this ever again. She wanted to look at him, to hold him, to feel his entire body.

Her legs started to shake, struggling to hold herself upright. Between her legs a moist spot appeared and started to grow, she was growing wetter just as her breathing became shallow.

"Dear passengers!" a voice came from the train speakers, "we will be entering the station in just a few minutes!"

Ron and Bonnie jerked in surprise, nearly jumping out of their skins. They had both gotten so engrossed in what they had been doing, they had completely lost track of the fact that this ride actually had an end. It seemed like it was time to wrap up whatever it was they were doing.

Bonnie was trying to think of what to do, panicking. She didn't think that it would take this long to make Tara see the blonde boy for who he was. She was already rubbing him rapidly, and Tara herself was moving against him!

'It would cause a problem if anybody found us like this...' the brunette thought as the only quick solution was to finish what she started.

Bonnie started to rub the blonde faster and harder, wanting to end this.

'This is crazy!' The blonde boy was panicking, his heart beating like a base drum as he could feel his end fast approaching.

Ron's body shook as his release finally came, erupting all over Bonnie's hand and Tara's ass.

Bonnie could feel the heat radiating off the white stuff that the blonde had shot out. 'It's so hot!' she mused to herself, she felt like her hand was on fire.

Tara felt Ron's essence hit her ass, she was already excited beyond reason and her body shuddered as the heat nearly burned her. 'Oh God, it's so hot...' The blonde bit her finger trying not to make a sound or let out any moans of pleasure. 'Oh Ron, if this is the kind of thing you want... I can give it to you.'

The brunette took a handkerchief out of her purse and quickly wiped Ron's thing off. 'Clean her' she whispered in his ear and handed him the cloth.

The boy quickly cleaned his hot spunk off of the blonde cheerleader's ass. The only remaining evidence after he was done was sticky stains where she had been hit, he hoped that it would be good enough.

The train came to a stop, and the doors opened. The other passengers walked off the train, not even noticing the blonde girl.

Tara was shaking as she slowly walked off the train, her head clouded as she looked around her. "Where's Ron?" she wondered but couldn't manage to spot the blonde boy.

The dazed cheerleader could still feel his heat lingering on her ass as she headed for the restroom to clean herself up.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron was a nervous wreck, he still could not believe what had happened to him only minutes ago. His heart beat loudly, and his knees felt weak. He felt as if he had just run a marathon, and for good reason too.

He was sitting on a toilet in the restroom, but he was far from alone. A brunette girl stood in front of the blonde boy, looking at him with a big smile plastered on her face.

She got close enough to his face to kiss him. "Well, it looks like the loser is tired... Do you need a nap?" she whispered to Ron, obviously having a bit of fun at his expense.

He glared at her, angry with what she had done. "I can't believe you did something like that to Tara... to your best friend!" He was extremely upset with Bonnie's reckless behavior.

She smiled again, "what I did? Don't you mean what YOU did?"

"What I did?"

"Oh yes, poor Tara's ass got all stained because of you..." she continued as the boy fell silent. "Tell me, how did it feel? Rubbing yourself all over her little butt, right in front of all those people?" Ron's head fell as she continued to berate him. "You can blame me all you want Loser, but I didn't physically force you to do it... That was all you!" She saw the conflict in his eyes and smirked.

The brunette heard the door open and someone walk inside, she kept quiet and waited for them to leave.

"Ahh... I can't believe that happened..."

The voice sounded so very familiar to Bonnie, she could recognize her friend Tara's voice anywhere!

As Ron overheard Tara washing her hands and talking to herself, he finally realized that Bonnie had dragged him into the girl's restroom after she had pulled him off the train. 'Could this get any worse?' he asked himself, immediately regretting his question the moment he noticed the look on Bonnie's face.

Bonnie opened her phone and started to type something he couldn't see, after she was done she closed it and moved even closer to Ron.

'What are you planning?' the blonde boy wondered as he herd a beeping sound from outside the stall.

"Mmm? She's already here?" Tara said as she looked at her phone.

As Ron's fear approached an all-time high, he felt a warm and gentle sensation on his manhood. Looking down he saw Bonnie on her knees, playing with him.

She smiled at him for a second before she opened her mouth.

'She isn't going to-' he thought as she licked her lips.

His heart-rate skyrocketed as his excitement got the better of him and his manhood hardened in an instant. He was already enjoying a mental image of the brunette bobbing up and down on him.

Her hand started to move up and down his shaft. "Tara?!" she said, suddenly and loudly.

Ron's blood froze in fear and his face went as pale as a ghost. "Wh-" he tried to say before she put her hand over his mouth to silence him.

"B-Bonnie?! Is that you?" the blonde cheerleader asked as she got closer to the stall.

Bonnie took her phone out again and showed Ron a new picture. It was Ron himself, cumming all over Tara's ass.

The blonde boy swallowed heavily and fell quiet as Bonnie put her phone away and continued to jack him off.

"Hi Tara!, sorry about missing you at the train station." She started pumping him faster.

"Oh, it's okay..." the blonde felt weird talking to her friend through a stall door.

"So how was the ride?" she asked her friend, watching Ron's face turn as red as a tomato.

"T-The ride?" Tara's voice was shaky as she remembered exactly what had happened to her on that train ride. "I-It was okay I-I guess..." the girl was playing with her fingers glad that her friend couldn't see her face right now.

"What's wrong Tara? You okay?" Bonnie asked with a smile.

"I-It's nothing... What about you? How did you get here so fast?" the blonde girl asked as she wondered how exactly they could be talking to each other right now.

The brunette smiled at Ron. "Well I had a ride..." was the only thing she said as she felt Ron's member pulse, getting hotter by the second. The fact that Tara was right there was obviously making him even more excited.

"Oh really? Anybody I know?" the clueless cheerleader asked.

Ron by this point was near his limit. 'What the hell is wrong with Bonnie?!' he wondered as he barely kept himself from moaning, or making any kind of noise.

The brunette cheerleader suddenly pushed the flush button on the toilet, and let go of Ron's rod.

His breath stopped completely as the brunette turned around... and opened the stall door.

Ron Stoppable saw his life flash before his eyes, before he realized that the brunette had closed the door right after she had left.

"I'll tell you later..." was the only thing Bonnie said to Tara as she washed her hands and exited the restroom with her friend.

The only one left in the bathroom was one scared, and still very aroused, blonde boy. His manhood was still hard, and Bonnie had left him with some very conflicted feelings. He had really wanted her to finish... and that thought scared him.

After several minutes, he had finally calmed down enough to walk around normally, and very carefully exited the restroom. HOPEFULLY, nobody noticed him leave as the station was empty at the time.

'Beep beep be-beep!'

The loud sound made him jump visibly, and when he opened his Kimmunicator a familiar redheaded was on the screen. "Hey Ron are you-" she saw him looking a bit nervous. "You okay Ron?"

"Yeah KP! It's nothing" he said, hoping she wouldn't question him any further. "So what's up? Do we have a sitch?"

"No, just wanted to know if you were free to meet up with me now... You're done with your thing, right?" Kim asked. She had no idea how much impact her choice of words had on him right now.

He looked to his side uncomfortably. "Y-yeah, I'm done... I mean, that sounds good!"

"Cool!" she smiled at the blonde. "I'll be at your place in half an hour-" she started before he cut her off.

"KP I'm not at home right now..."

"Oh? So where are you? Bueno Nacho?" she asked. After all, everyone knew it was his favorite destination.

"Actually I'm at the new mall in the next town over" he said, not seeing a problem with telling her the truth.

Kim looked confused. She had herd about the place from Monique, but hadn't found the time to go there yet. Even more confusing was the fact that her best friend had gone there all alone.

"Oh! Maybe I'll come meet you there... we can explore together!" The redheaded built up enthusiasm as she made up her mind. "Okay Ron, I'll see you when I get there!"

"Sure sounds good! I'll see you here KP" he said as he shut the device. He went to look for something to eat, and fervently hoped that Bonnie would not call him again.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Holy crap! That was a longggggg chapter!

I hope you enjoyed Ron's misery... Or did he liked it?... And what about Bonnie or Tara! Only time will tell.

And as Frozen-Tundra88 said yes I have already started watching the second season, and my god I fricking LOVE RON AND RUFUS!

Not since Danny Phantom did I laugh so hard!.

The jokes are just great and I've rewatched the episode with Drakken's mind control device on Kim and Shego. And I was shocked to see Ron dodging them at the same time like a BOSS!

So it must mean that he still has the monkey power!(but why did Kim not say anything about that? since Shego said she remembered what Drakken said to her so obviously Kim should too... Weird...)

The only downside is I can only watch it on weekends with my wife.

I seriously can't believe I never watched it growing up! Oh well, more for me to see now!

Anyways!

I had a lot of fun writing this chapter so it would be a hugeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee help if you tell me what you think and comment!

Or even just a PM.

It really helps to know that people enjoy my fic.

Anyways have a good day!


	3. Change it a bit

Yo, everyone!

First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:

JustMe: happy to know you enjoyed it!

Bookfisher: I already have a plan to add her but it will take some chapters.

Smiling Lemon: Yeah she's going to get very... hot.

Or-lan-do626: she wants to humiliate him and use it against Kim, and it's going to be hard on him considering she's got him by the balls... literally.

Joe Stoppinghem: you will have to wait and see. by the way, I love your profile picture.

Guest: she is already suspicious of him, Kim knew Ron all of her life so she will catch on pretty quick that something is wrong.

RandomReader113: thanks! I hope you will continue to enjoy this fic! I did forget about him in the first chapter but he will appear from now on. I missed it because it was in English when I was growing up as I didn't understand it. And I think I have more appreciation because I'm seeing it as an adult.

UncleFester84: In the most wicked way possible? mmm, I have some ideas.

Vanitas50: Yes he doesn't! I will be honest that I love Ron even more than I like Kim.

Blaze1992: you will have to wait and see.

JohnnyHandsome: thanks!.

Jimmyle311: Mmmm... duly noted!.

The Book of Eli: thank you!.

Frozen-Tundra88: Yeah he was pretty unlucky! but what would you do in his place?.

Karlos1234ify: thank you! yeah, he has a big problem now!.

A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.

It helps to know you people liked it!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Chapter 3: change it a bit

Bonnie and Tara walked around the new mall after the two exited from the restroom leaving the blonde boy alone, with Tara not even knowing he was ever there.

To Bonnie's surprise her blonde friend was acting just like her normal self without any change, if Bonnie didn't see what happened on the train she would have never guessed something was different.

The two cheerleaders already made it their mission to visit every brand shop they saw.

Bonnie enjoyed the conversation with her blonde friend as the two just left another shop. Coming out with a beg of their resent perches.

All in all Bonnie felt that today was a good day, a new place to visit with her friend plus the new picture she took of Ron was all she needed to make sure that the blonde loser will never come near Tara... Again that is.

She still thought that the whole train situation was nuts and never thought that it would escalate to that point. But she was gonna take what she can get and use it like she always did.

The brunette managed to look at Tara's pants and more specifically at the place where Kim's loser friend came, it looked like the blonde cleaned it while she was at the restroom before she met Bonnie but there was a stain that she hid with her black bag.

"So Bonnie what do you think of this place?" Tara asked innocently, surprising the brunette.

"It's okay I guess... It's a big mall that's for sure" she looked around. "But I don't know if it's worth coming all the way just for this" she lifted her beg, "I still prefer our regular mall...".

"Yeah, it is pretty far... That reminds me who gave you a ride here?" Tara asked Bonnie pale. "You got here pretty fast considering that I took a train" the blonde girl pointed out.

'I forgot how smart she is sometimes' she was always used to the naive and innocent Tara but the blonde girl was surprisingly sharp at times.

"Well it was just some guy I met..." the brunette said keeping it as vague as she could.

"Ohhh, is it a new boyfriend?" the blonde became excited at the information.

Bonnie started to snicker and after a couple of seconds, she couldn't hold it as it became a full blown laughter. The blonde cheerleader looked confused as after a few more seconds her brunette friend finally calmed down, "so I take it that's a no?" Tara asked the obvious.

"More like a never... If he ever did ask me that then I would have probably laughed in his face, only much harder" the brunette said with an evil smile.

"Wow, you must really hate him... So why did you drive with him anyway? is it another fan?".

'Again with this?' Bonnie was getting frustrated with her friend's questions.

"Can we talk about something else? I don't want to ruin my first time here...".

Tara looked puzzled for a moment "is it about Brick again? Did you have another fight with him?" Tara insisted as her brunette friend looked at her with a twitch of annoyances on her face.

"You're not going to let this go are you, Tara?".

"Come on Bonnie, you know you need to vent to let this go... Tell me what happened" the blonde cheerleader tried to convince her bestie as it wasn't the first time the brunette needed to talk to someone and help her release the frustrating feeling.

Bonnie could very well see that her blonde friend really did want to let her vent and help her, unlike the other girls on the cheer team that was only in it for the gossip. "Ahh...fine, that idiot is pestering me again for... Well, you know... that" Bonnie finally cracked as she started to tell her friend.

"Well I guess it is annoying, but come on... It's not uncommon for boys to want... That..." Tara became a little red as she remembered the train ride with Ron still kinda feeling his heat on her ass.

"It's not that..." Bonnie thought about how to explain her problem with her boyfriend. "He's being difficult... And insists that I let him go all the way. He didn't even asked me what I think and just stuck on the point that 'it's time', I was about this close to throwing something at his stupid face..." Bonnie though and as her friend said she really felt a little better.

"Do you even like him?" Tara asked the simple question but the answer was not, the blonde cheerleader didn't understand what her friend ever saw in the jock.

"It's not that simple and you know it... Anyway, I do feel a little bit better after saying it so let's find something to eat, I could really use something warm" Bonnie started to pull her friend around trying to find a restaurant or a fast food court. And managed to hide her face from her blonde friend, she didn't want to worry Tara about her problems with her soon to be ex-boyfriend.

The two did, in fact, find a fast food place and ordered something before they finally set down and started eating.

The brunette could see Tara who was looking at her like she wanted to say something "what is it?" Bonnie said in between baits.

"It's about... Ron..." Bonnie looked at the blonde and signed in announce 'him again?'.

"Tara not this again, I thought we-" Bonnie started to say before Tara cut her off.

"I just wanted to-" Tara became a little bit red as she looked at the table trying to find the right words to start with.

"Listen, Tara, I already told you what he did right?" she asked as Tara nodded. "Okay, so you see my point?" Bonnie hoped that it will finally sink in the blonde's head.

"But he's not like that! Don't you remember when he saved us at the camp?" Tara tried to explain to the brunette cheerleader.

"Yes, I do remember... And why did that monster attacked us?" Bonnie asked as Tara didn't respond. "Oh yeah, that's right! That was his fault as well! Just face it, Tara, there's nothing good about that loser!".

"Don't call him that!" Tara finally couldn't take her friend's words and walked off the table looking angry.

Bonnie was left alone at the table looking at her food and feeling frustrated at the whole deal "what's so special about that loser?". She couldn't fantom what was her friend thinking and especially after what happened on the train. 'did she actually liked that loser?' her thoughts vanished as she hard a familiar voice.

"Bonnie? what are you doing here?" the voice got closer and was kind of annoyed.

The brunette turned her head as she noticed a familiar redheaded girl walk towards her, "what does it look like possible?" the brunette said with a smug smile as she finished her last bite.

Kim was dressed in her regular closes, a simple green shirt, and blue jeans and like always it annoyed the brunette that someone like 'her' was on the same popularly level as her on the food chain "Just saying that it's unusual to see you without your followers... What's the matter? Did they finally wise up?" Kim said and folded her hands.

Only for Bonnie to smile at the red head's attempt to mook her, "not really, I'm here with Tara just looking around" she finally turned her head to Kim. "And where is your loser friend? Did you finally get smart and throw him like the garbage he-".

"Don't talk about Ron like that!" the redhead was furious at Bonnie for talking about her best friend in that way.

Bonnie just smirked "I didn't say I meant him... I guess even you see him like that, so sad for him..." she could feel the anger from coming from Kim.

Kim closed her eyes and took a second to calm herself "you have no idea how great he really is!" the blonde's face popped into her head with a smile on his face.

"Oh really? So tell me why don't you go out with him instead of Josh?" Bonnie asked looking straight at the redheaded's eyes. "If he's so much better as you say he is, then what's the problem?" even if all Bonnie wanted was to annoy her rival, she was, in fact, a little bit curious for the reason of the redheaded cheerleader, to an extent of course.

Kim's answer never came as her lips opened but no sound or words came from her, in her head, there was no clear answer to Bonnie's question. Or it would be more accurate to say that it wasn't the first time she asked herself the same question in the past. After all, Ron was her best friend since pre-k, all the things the two shared were irreplaceable to her. Their time together, missions and just about everything they did together was special to the redhead heroine.

But that wasn't the big question... And before she could continue to think on the subject she noticed an annoyed look on Bonnie's face as the brunette looked at something behind the redhead.

Kim turned her head only to see who she looked for from the start, she saw her best friend, the blonde who could always make her smile no matter how she was feeling.

But he wasn't alone, said blonde boy was walking next to another blonde that Kim saw on a daily basis but did not talk too much outside of practice. It was Tara, Bonnie's friend and a fellow cheerleader to Kim. It was a weird sight for Kim to see, Ron and Tara walked together looking pretty close with some small distance between them. She couldn't read his lips but saw the smile on his face as he finished making Tara smile as well with a slightly red face.

Kim wanted to say something but Bonnie beat her to the punch "Tara what did I tell you about picking up stray dogs?" she smirked as Kim looked at her in anger again. Her smile faded as she saw Tara's expression, 'Tara is still really angry at me and probably even more because the loser is here... now how to salvage it?...' Bonnie though. She didn't want her friend to stay mad at her again and run off like last time.

Ron at this point got closer to his best friend with Tara still at his side "hey KP you sure took your sweet time getting here" the blonde boy said with a joking smile.

The redhead punched him playfully in his arm "oh shut up you! You have no idea how hard it was to find this place. And by the way, why did you even came here again?".

Tara immediately looked at the floor trying to hide her red face as she herds the redhead's question.

Ron scratched his head and looked embarrassed for a second "I needed... to check something for... Rufus! Yeah, that's right! The little guy needed something..." the blonde boy said feeling confident that Kim will accept his response as it wasn't the first time he went above and beyond for his hairless friend.

Kim looked skeptical as a naked mole rat came out of her pocket and jumped to Ron's shoulder.

"Hey, buddy! So this is where you've gone to" Ron stoppable was happy to see his little hairless friend and tried desperately not to look at Kim who still didn't believe his reason.

Bonnie looked at her blonde friend and the scene between Kim and the loser, she had to admit that his acting was very believable for someone like him. 'well he can't really go up to her and tell her what he did on the train now can he' she thought as she tried to think what to do and after a few seconds a big smile appeared on her face as she pulled her phone and started to tape something quickly beneath the table.

After a few seconds, Ron's phone vibrated and made said blonde opened the message he received, his face became confused and fearful as Rufus noticed the message and looked confused at his human's response.

"who was it from? your parents?" Kim asked as she notices his expression.

he instantly put his phone back in his pocket " it's nothing... my parents wanted something...".

"Mmm... well never mind that, let's go, Ron, we have a lot to explore!" said Kim kind of existed to hang around with her best friend and see something new. Kind of like a mission like they always go on!.

'Oh this is gonna be fun...' the brunette thought as she expected what to come.

Ron was silent for a few seconds as Kim tried to pull him from the two cheerleaders. "actually I was thinking that maybe... We can hang around with... Tara and Bonnie?" his voice shook as he tried to sound normal as possible. And by the looks, he got from Tara and Kim he doubted that he did.

To say Kim possible was shocked was an understatement, was she dreaming? Is Ron sick or something? Is the boy in front of her the real Ron or a clone? she never expected to hear this from him.

"Ah, Ron? Are you okay? You do realize you want to hang around with Bonnie right?" she asked to confirm if he was indeed a clone, she wasn't sure yet he wasn't one.

"Oh come on KP, it can't be that bad to look around at them. It can be kind of fun and you will have somebody besides Monique to buy clothes with! You did say I had little to no fashion sense" the blonde boy was shocked to hear how neutrally the words came out of his mouth.

Tara was excited as she heard the boy, she quickly looked at Bonnie with a look of pleading 'please don't say anything bad!' she wasn't sure her friend got her until the brunette shrugged, the blonde took her response as yes or more like a sure whatever, she immediately looked at Ron with a smile.

Kim was still skeptical about the whole thing "Ron as much as it can be 'nice', I don't think that they want to-" before she could finish her answer or get one from Ron a blonde blare move past her and closer to her friend.

Tara grabbed the blonde boy's hand and started to pull him alone "Come on Ron let's not waste any time!" she started to walk away with Ron from the two girls.

Kim looked at her friend going away with Tara, the redhead turned to Bonnie with an angry stare "oh great, now I have to deal with you..." Kim looked defeated and started to follow her friend with the brunette next to her.

"Oh please... However, will you survive? Give me a break possible..." said Bonnie in a mocking tone and earning a glare from the redhead as the girls followed the two blondes.

The four teens walked around the mall looking at the different shops and explored the area, or it was more likely to say that the blonde cheerleader pulled Ron along as Bonnie and Kim behind them.

Kim felt weird watching Ron walking with Tara, it wasn't the first time her blonde friend hang around with a girl other than her. At first, it was Zita and sometimes it was Monique but that didn't bother her at all. Monique was their mutual friend who just liked the same things as Ron and they hung around sometimes with or without her.

And Zita was just somebody that her blonde friend had a little crash on and was too scared to talk to because of some unwritten rules, and even after he did go out with her a couple of times it didn't bother her at all.

So what was weird about Tara? The redhead didn't know and stopped thinking as the two blondes entered a shop she knew all too well.

Club Banana.

Her favorite clothes shop and brand, she and Bonnie entered the store as Kim noticed that the brunette was unusually quiet, she expected her to insult her and Ron but she didn't say a word or even cast a look of disgust.

The three girls got to work as they looked around trying different closes and something new.

Kim looked for something baggy that fit her style and was easy to move in, obviously in case of a surprise attack she will be able to do defend the people around her and look stylish while doing it.

Bonnie looked for something that showed her curves and makes her look more hot and desirable, can't have too much popularity!.

And Tara was still with Ron, trying on different clothes and dresses and asking the boy for his opinion for everyone. The last dress she tried was a blue short one that hugged her slim figure and made her ass look bigger and the face of the blonde even redder as he tried not to look but failed.

"Ron, are you even listening to me?" Kim said frustrated as her partner in justice was a bit occupied to help or listen to her.

"What? Oh sure KP-" said Ron as he kept looking at Tara who was in a swimsuit now and smiling at him.

"Really? So you agree to donate Rufus for experiments?" Kim smiled as that seemed to snap Ron from the blonde cheerleader and Rufus to jump from his shoulder and run away from the shop in horror.

"What?! No! Never! Wait Rufus come back!" he got up from his seat in a second and started to look for his little hairless friend in a panic.

"Relax Ron, I was only kidding" she smiled at him.

"Oh great, now he will be mad at me..." the blonde said as he looked at Kim, "ok so what do you need?".

"Ok so now that I have your attention, I need your opinion on this..." the redhead lifted from a table next to her three dresses. "Which do you think looks better?" was the only thing she said as lifted the one in front of her body.

"Which do I think?" the blonde was stunned as his best friend literally asked him to look at her in that way and tell her she was attractive. Even if he didn't say anything you could understand by his expression. Ron always thought that his friend was beautiful, hell that was what brought him to this situation with Bonnie in the first place.

"Ah... The black one?" he finally said as he was too embarrassed to look at her smiling face and afraid what she will think if she knew what he thought about.

"Well, I guess some things are possible for a possible" Bonnie said in an uncharacteristic manner and made the redheaded look at her in suspension.

"Thanks?" she answered her rival, not sure how to feel.

"So what's the occasion?" said brunette asked as she pointed at the dress.

"Oh! Well Josh is taking me to a concert tomorrow and I needed a new dress" the redheaded teen smiled smugly as she looked at Bonnie knowing full well that the brunette wanted her boyfriend.

To Bonnie's surprise she didn't really care about Josh anymore, in the past, she would have been angry or frustrated but now she didn't really care. 'why doesn't it bother me?' she glanced at Ron for a moment only to see his pained expression before his smile returned.

"sounds great KP!" he only replied.

Bonnie smiled at Kim "yeah that sounds like so much fun, just you and Josh... Alone together" she said as she glanced at Kim's blonde friend just to see his winch.

Kim had the decency to blush at Bonnie's words, "It's not like that..." was the only thing Kim said.

"Whatever..." Bonnie walked away into a changing booth.

'She may act like that but she is jealous of me!' Kim felt good and was excited to her date with the teen artist. Her phone suddenly rang as she picked up quickly "hello?" she suddenly smiled as she herds a familiar voice from the other side. "Hey, Josh! What's going on?" she started to walk away and exited from the store to get some privacy leaving Ron alone.

Ron just signed as he looked at his friend vanishing outside the store 'man this tanks...' he tried to think about something else as he looked around for Tara. He didn't see the blonde cheerleader but he did see Bonnie looking at him from her booth. Bonnie called him with her finger making him come close to her in dread.

"What is ah-" Ron started to say before the brunette pulled him into the booth and covered his mouth with her hand.

"What are you-" he tried to say.

"Make a sound and I scream" she whispered to him and silenced him.

"Good boy..." she smiled as she pointed to his pants " off..." the brunette ordered.

The blonde greeted his teeth and slowly followed her order, he started from his belt and pants leaving himself with only his colorful boxers making her snicker at his choice of underwear.

She shoved her hand into his boxers "well, looks like somebody's excited" she smiled at him. "Did you expect this? Did Tara's ass wasn't enough for you?" she started to rub him slowly and looked at his expression.

She could hear his heavy breathing and see his red face 'mmm not bad... Pretty big...' Bonnie though as she could hear a voice from outside the booth.

"Bonnie? You in there?" the two in the booth could hear Tara's voice outside making them both freeze, one in fear and the other in anticipation.

Bonnie looked at the blonde while she was still jerking him off, "answer her..." she whispered to Ron.

The poor blonde didn't answer and only shocked his head for a no as she continued to stroke him faster.

"If you don't answer her... She will come in to check on me... And who knows what will happen..." Ron's mind raced as he swallowed the lump in his trout and opened his mouth.

"N-No it's me in here..." he said in a meek voice as he herd her gasp for a second.

"R-Ron? Where's Bonnie?".

"She went o-out" he could feel the brunette moving faster. "P-Probably bathroom or s-something..." he managed to say and covered his mouth with his hands to stop himself from moaning as she suddenly grabbed his balls.

"Oh, I see...umm..R-Ron?" Tara suddenly said to him. "Can I ask you something?".

The blonde didn't answer as Bonnie held his member even stronger than before making his head shot to the ceiling in pleaser. He desperately tried to stop her as his right hand tried to grab her hands only to grab something round and soft. Ron started to sweat in fear and his head turned to the brunette slowly only to see that his hand was grabbing her breast, his eyes threatened to pop out of their holes as the fear of her wrath was stronger than ever before.

He immediately let go of the amazing and addictive feel of her perfectly round breast 'Oh god...' he dreaded his fate as he finally looked into the brunette cheerleader's eyes only to see her smiling at him in a sultry manner 'what the?!'.

"Ron? Are you ok?" Tara's voice snapped him from the brunette beauty that pulled his now hard rock member out of his pants into the open.

"Y-Yeah Tara I'm fine!" his voice was a little stronger than he intended but it wasn't his fault! How could anyone act normally when someone like Bonnie was rubbing him and looking at him like that! And the feeling of her hands...

"Ron?" Tara said again.

"Yeah Tara?" he managed to say weakly.

...

...

"Tara?" it was quiet for a few seconds as he could hear her moving on the other side.

"R-Ron I wanted... I mean I wondered if y-you..." The blonde cheerleader shattered in an unusual way making Ron wonder how she looked like from behind the fabric wall.

"Hey, Tara! What are you doing?" said Kim who entered the store after she was done with her call.

"Oh, Kim I was... Noting, just talking to Ron" Tara looked at the fabric wall for one last time before she moved away to find Bonnie.

"Ron? Are you actually going to buy something from Club Banana?" she was surprised and thought that the blonde girl was pulling her leg as Ron stated that Club Banana was overpriced.

"Y-Yeah KP!" he followed hard. "I just thought that maybe I'll give it a try and see what's the big deal!" his mind was fuzzy as he felt Bonnie speed up just as Kim started talking.

"You sure you're alright? I mean you wanting to change your image is great and all and you know that I won't judge you no matter what right?" her friend was acting a bit weird today, ok maybe more than a little bit, the whole bit about needing something for Rufus which was obviously a lie and wanting to go hung around with the queen b herself. She was going to find out what was going on with him.

The teen sidekick was nearing his limit at this point, he felt he could blow up any second now. After seeing Tara in a swimsuit and other clothes and the train situation, plus Bonnie's hand job that was even better than the first time on the train not to mention the sultry look she gave him and not to mention the fact that she left him blue ballsed in the restroom until he calmed down. And he now had Kim of all people so close to him that he could almost smell her, his mind was going a million miles per hour as the thought of her face was enough to almost throw him over the edge.

'NO! I can't think of Kim like that!' Ron was trying with all his might to try and think of something else, anyone else!.

Bonnie was not making it easier for the blonde, she continued faster as if knowing perfectly well how close he was.

"Please... N-No..." he managed to whisper to said brunette and prayed to god that his redhead friend didn't hear him.

Bonnie looked at him for a moment as if to judge him and she started to slow down.

'Thank yo-'.

He didn't need to finish as the brunette cheerleader started again only this time she did it stronger and faster than she ever did, she even shifted from her place by his side to down on her knees in front of him. Her face so close to his tip, he could feel her hot breath on his shaft as her eyes focused on his.

"Ron? Are you listening to me?" Kim said again.

"Yap KP! Just having some trouble with this pair of pants!" he said in between breaths.

"Are you sure you're ok? Do you need some help?" she said as she was about to enter the booth and help her friend.

"N-No! I'm fine! Did you want something KP?" he said quickly and stopped her.

"Ok?... Well, Josh wanted us to meet here and well... Do you mind if he'll join us?" the red head's voice was pleading with her friend as she waited for his response hoping for a confirmation.

"Yeah s-sure Kim, I'll just finish up here and join you" he tried to sound as normal as possible and hoped Kim was distracted enough to believe him.

"Ok so I'll see you later Ron!" the teen girl rushed out of the store leaving Ron with Bonnie.

"Well, she didn't wait too long to run off after a guy again... And left poor Ron all alone" she continued to work faster and faster never giving him a moment to rest or relax.

"Kim is such a good friend, isn't she? Does she even care about you at all?" she received an annoyed look from him and smiled at him, "oh don't get so angry at me... I'm just saying what you're thinking... And you know it" she whispered to him with a huge smile on her face. She was obviously enjoying herself right now but from what exactly Ron did not know.

The good feeling of her hand was a bit too much for the blonde and he finally came on the floor.

"ahh.." he let out a long exhausted sigh.

"Whoa! Not bad for a loser... Tell me, was it better than Tara's ass?" she asked as the blonde didn't answer her as it appeared he was still wobbly after his big finish.

The brunette looked at the ground where he came 'that's a lot of evidence...' she took out a fabric cloth from her beg and handed it to him.

"Clean up and get out!" she said and walked out after she made sure no one was around the booth.

Ron could only look at Bonnie or more precisely her ass before she left 'what am I doing?!' he thought before he finished cleaning as much as he could and exited the booth after Bonnie was already gone, thinking what is he supposed to do now. he was already dreading whats to come.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

And done!

Holy crap this chapter is even longer than the last!

Had a lot of fun to write this one and I already have the basic plot for the next chapters.

And omg I just saw the episode with Nana possible! as I saw Rufus jumping at the pool and the giant splash I literally choked on my drink. And no joke my wife turns and looks at me and with a serious expression says 'Rufus is so awesome gravity doesn't apply to him' I was done at that moment!.

And I finally saw Zita again! I was wondering what happened to her and Ron! He was crashing on her pretty hard.

I can't find the words to discursive how much I loved Yori and the ninja school! Ron is the chosen one!? Are you kidding me! OMG YES!

Monkey fist was hilarious as always, the lotus blade that can change to any shape was cool. I burst out laughing when I herd sensei's name master sensei! - sensei sensei?!.

And what was that blue power that Ron used? He looked angry! And he crashed the ground to trap the traitor! So excited to see it again!.

And I just heard my new favorite phrase...Ron shine!

And finally, I have a question for all of you!

I do want to add more girls to the fic so I want you to tell me who do you want me to add.

Just send me a PM or just leave a comment saying who will be the next one!

until next time!.


	4. A house visit

Yo, everyone!

Update! I have created a poll for future girls on my page as one of my readers suggested to me! thanks 'Harem Lover 26' for the great idea!

First of all, my response to all of you awesome radars:

Crusadeofanime: I see your also a man of good taste! she has sisters?! didn't see that coming but I do remember when she said she has siblings... mmm I feel like an evil genius plotting for the future!

Blaze1992: I meant from the KP universe.

JohnnyHandsome: Yeah I don't want it to be all smut... need some story! good job catching on that!.

UncleFester84: Of course she is enjoying it! Mmm, it's a good idea, Monique will be a bit more tricky because she is Ron's friend.

Bookfisher: She might enjoy it...

pingwuan: thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

cabrera1234: No limit but how many you want!

Vanitas50: I can't help it, Ron is fucking awesome! let's hope he won't.

Guest: Good to know! in the universe? that sounds... very specific!

Forgot login: Mmmm... well she is very tasty looking!

Guest: duly noted!.

RandomReader113: Thanks! I do kinda like Josh but he did vanish until the second season. Am I guessing your ship is RonXKim? every girl needs some Ronshine. Thanks again!

JustMe: No problem! She is a favorite of a lot of people!

Harem Lover 26: Mmm... I do like my Yori ninja girl!

Smiling Lemon: You bet they are!

mar: English motherf***er! Do you speke it!?

redfro: Oh thank you! Mmm, it's a good idea. But does Bonnie even know Shego?

Frozen-Tundra88: It will continue to escalate even more! Mabey faster then you think. Yeah, I don't want to imagine the meltdown that Kim will have!

infadinityfollower: thanks man! you got it!

A\N - I don't own Kim Possible... sadly... if I did Ron would receive the appreciation he deserves! and the show will have 25 more seasons at lest!

I hope you will enjoy this chapter and don't forget to tell me what did you think.

It helps to know you people liked it!:

And id like to give a HUGE! thanks to 'JRC1700' for agreeing to Beta so the fic will be even better! You are awesome!

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

chapter 4: A house visit

Tara simply sat on her bed, looking out her window. The blonde girl had recently returned from the mall, and she was far more exhausted than normal. That was pretty bizarre, to tell the truth. Sure she wasn't as fit as Kim Possible, but she was definitely in good enough shape to keep up with the teen heroine during cheer practice. ...and after that she still had enough energy to stay on her feet. It was too bad the rest of the squad didn't... minus Bonnie of course.

However, her day had been ANYTHING but normal. Everything had started going awry as she'd prepared to board a train, on her way to a new mall that had recently open up in the town next to Middleton. She was supposed to meet up with Bonnie at the train station, but her friend had been running late. Bonnie had convinced her to take the train alone... and that had led to her accidentally running into her blonde-haired crush. And then he'd gotten close to her... VERY close.

The blonde cheerleader laid down on her bed, staring at the ceiling. "Ron..." she muttered, the cute boy's face still stuck in her mind. ...as was the hot feeling of his essence all over her backside, even if she'd already cleaned it off long ago. It had been such a strange experience for the blonde beauty, she recalled the intense feeling of his 'thing' rubbing all over her ass. Blood rushed to her cheeks as she recalled herself rocking against him in abandon, enraptured, in a haze of almost animalistic pleasure. "What was I thinking?..." the blonde was still in shock over the way she'd acted on the train. Tara wasn't sure what had stopped her from saying something to him and preventing anything from happening at the start. But, oddly enough, she didn't regret anything that had happened... not at all.

She could still remember his touch on her body, the heat from his rock hard member almost splitting her in half...

Tara didn't notice as one of her hands moved from its place on her bed, to her quivering body. As she started to massage her rapidly hardening nipples, her second hand moved down and quickly reached its destination... right between her legs.

Her breathing became heavy and shallow, but she never even gave it a second thought... Although it was probably more accurate to say that, by this point, she was in her own little world.

...

knock! knock! knock!

Someone had started loudly knocking on her door, making her briefly panic. She spent a couple of seconds trying to straighten herself out, before getting up and moving to the door.

"What is it Mom-?" the blonde cheerleader asked, opening her door. She fully expected to see that her mother had come to check up on her, or possibly needed her help with something. However, as the door opened, the individual actually revealed had been the very last one she'd been expecting...

She saw a boy, with blonde hair, a freckled face... and beautiful brown eyes staring right at her.

"R-Ron!?" Tara was confused and startled to see her blonde crush standing right there in front of her. Her mind was racing, trying to appraise the situation she'd found herself in. As she took a step back... he took a step inside.

"Hello, Tara... I've been looking for you..." was the only thing he said as he made his approach, moving closer and closer to the blonde cheerleader.

"W-What are you doing here Ron?" She continued to back away from him until her butt touched the wall, signaling the end of her retreat.

The freckled boy stopped right in front of her face, their lips only inches apart. A hungry smile blossomed on his visage.

'That look... Just like on the train!' she thought, recalling the same predatory smile that had been seared into her memory only hours before. Her heart beat loudly, and her legs shook so hard she could barely hold herself up.

"I came here..." he moved even closer to her, whispering into her ear "for you... Tara."

She could feel his breath on her ear, her face heating up more and more with every passing second.

"Ron wh-what are you-" she stammered, before she felt his lips on her own. Her eyes shot open in surprise (and in fear), but after a few seconds they drifted shut as she started to return his kiss. Her hands went up to his neck, pulling him flush against her body.

The blonde sidekick grabbed her waist and deepened their kiss, making her moan in pleasure at the overwhelming sensations he was invoking. His touch was electrifying, sending her senses running wild. She NEVER could have imagined how much she would love being touched by him.

His hands traveled down to her round ass, cupping it, using it as leverage to pull her even closer to him. When the girl broke their passionate kiss for some badly needed air, his lips found their way to her neck and started sucking on one spot in particular.

"R-Ron wait! Not so strong!" she mumbled in-between breaths. "You're going to leave a mark!" she exclaimed, smiling and trembling all the while. 'Yes Ron! Mark me!' Tara squealed internally as she felt his rock hard member pushing on her stomach, showing his obvious arousal for her.

"You're so hard..." she managed to say, holding his head closer to her neck and playing with his hair. This was exactly what she'd always wanted, but never had the courage to ask for.

"Only for you Tara." His husky voice made her knees tremble, and her heart flutter in response.

Her head was spinning as he kissed her again, and she felt his tongue trying to enter her mouth. The blonde cheerleader welcomed him, opening her lips and feeling his tongue quickly dominate hers.

She didn't care what he did as long as he did it to her.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of pleasure, Ron stepped back from her. Her throat issued a high-pitched whine, missing his touch already... and craving it more intently than ever.

"Take it off..." the blonde boy said in a commanding voice, his eyes roaming over her body. The blonde girl felt a moist sensation in-between her legs, just as she had the first time he'd touched her.

His husky voice was all she needed to follow his command. She began with her pants, slowly removing the tightly clinging fabric from her body. Her long, smooth, legs begged to be touched by him... and him alone. She finished removing her pants, leaving her clad in only her lacy black panties.

The blonde boy moved closer to her; reaching out to touch her leg, gently caressing it. His hand traveled down her fevered flesh, earning shivers from the highly aroused girl as she helplessly moaned for him again.

'Slap!'

Ron suddenly slapped Tara's ass making her jump in surprise "ahh!..." Did I tell you to stop?" the boy questioned. The blonde sidekick smiled and grabbed one of her cheeks, pulling it to the side and spreading her butt.

Tara knew her core was wet, as the blonde girl felt a drop slowly slide down her smooth thighs. She continued as Ron had instructed her, pulling up her shirt, exposing her matching black bra to the boy.

Ron immediately cupped one of her breasts with his free hand.

"Ahh! Mmmm... R-Ron!" The feeling of her arousal was overwhelming, she knew she wanted him... BADLY.

The feeling of his lips on her bare breast was exhilarating, she felt as if she could be blown over by the gentlest of breezes.

"AHHH!" she screamed in pleasure as the blonde boy suddenly bit her hardened nipple.

Tara pulled the boy closer to her, hugging his head more tightly. Her mind had gone completely blank, and she closed her eyes in rapture. Reaching into his pants, she pulled his huge member out for her to see.

'Knock! Knock!'

The blonde cheerleader froze, opening her eyes just as her bedroom door swung in. An older blonde woman entered the room.

"Tara honey, is everything okay?" the older women asked, walking over to the cheerleader's bed.

"M-Mom?" Tara examined her surroundings, perplexed. She was still in her room, lying on her bed, covered by her blanket. She'd never even suspected that everything she'd been experiencing hadn't been real, but more importantly... there was no Ron Stoppable there with her.

"Yeah I-I'm fine, I've just been really tired ever since I got back..." the blonde answered her mother. The older blonde looked slightly worried, but smiled when she heard her daughter's response.

"Well okay honey, I'll be downstairs if you need anything" she replied. She left her daughter's room, closing the door behind her, leaving Tara alone again.

The blonde, in privacy once more, covered her head with her pillow and silently groaned in frustration at her situation.

She could feel a wet sensation from between her legs. 'Oh great...' the blonde thought as she finally noticed how soaked her panties had gotten while she'd pleasured herself to her little fantasy.

She got up and quickly locked her door, not wanting any more surprises.

"Haa... I can't believe I did... something like that..." She was deeply embarrassed at what she'd done. It was certainly a stroke of luck that she'd unconsciously covered herself up with her blanket while in the throes of her self-pleasure. Otherwise, the odds of her mother putting two and two together would have been quite high indeed. "I need to talk to Ron..." she declared, as she started to fix up her room and herself. Finally, she'd straightened herself out enough to look halfway presentable and walked out her room and to the bathroom.

Tara relished the hot, refreshing feeling of the water on her nude body. She'd definitely been right, it HAD turned out to be just what she'd needed to clear her head.

She was soaking inside her bathtub, relaxing and reflecting on the amazing day she'd had. She thought of how she'd walked away from Bonnie in anger, furious with her best friend. Bonnie's repeated attempts to cast aspersions on the blonde boy had finally pushed Tara to the point where her only viable course of action was to walk away... only to end up bumping into Ron.

She couldn't help but completely forget about her friend the instant her eyes met his. A warm tingle shot up her body as soon as she noticed Ron's eyes pouring over her figure... before he looked away, embarrassed.

'So cute...' the blonde cheerleader had thought to herself, biting her lip. She swallowed down her embarrassment, moving closer to him. 'Here goes nothing.'

"H-Hi Ron..."

"H-Hi Tara..."

...

Both suddenly fell quiet, searching for the right words to say.

Suddenly the two started to snicker, soon they broke down into full-blown laughter, encouraging the two blondes to relax.

They'd started to talk a bit... while studiously avoiding what had happened earlier on the train.

He started bringing up random topics, culminating with his latest mission with Kim, making her giggle. The blondes unconsciously started walking together, later meeting up with their friends.

Afterwards, as soon as Kim 'agreed' to Ron's suggestion of hanging out with Tara and Bonnie, Tara had immediately grabbed Ron. She'd begun dragging him away from the redheaded teen heroine, leaving her alone with Bonnie.

They'd ended up in Club Banana, and Tara could honestly say that she'd been having the time of her life. Just walking around with Ron, looking at the shops, holding his arm. She felt just as if they were lovers, and she loved it.

She'd even enjoyed the embarrassed looks he'd given her while she modeled different outfits for him. And the way he'd been looking at her... The blonde boy definitely found her attractive, so much so that he hadn't even paid much attention to Kim! That had definitely been a big ego boost for Tara.

But unfortunately for the blonde cheerleader, Kim had eventually managed to grab his attention. She'd convinced him to help her pick out a dress for her night out with Josh.

'Are you kidding me Possible?' she thought. Tara had been paying close attention to the pair. When Kim had glanced away from Ron for a second, focusing on her dresses... well, Ron's distress had been palpable. 'You have an amazing, one of a kind, guy and you're off chasing some PRETTY BOY?' It was maddening to try to understand what was going on in Kim Possible's mind. But luckily it really wasn't her problem, quite the opposite actually... It provided her the opportunity to claim Ron, and shower him with the love and affection he deserved!

And she REALLY wanted to show him how much he deserved! Remembering the feeling of his hot, hard, member... The speed and power of his thrusts against her ass... The lecherous expression on his face, as he looked at her like a starving dog staring at a raw steak.

She suddenly noticed that her hands had, once more, traveled downwards right to her crotch. She immediately pulled them away, embarrassed, before she did something so unladylike again.

"Stop it Tara! You're not some hormonal teen with no self-control!" she scolded herself. She continued to keep the blonde boy in her thoughts as she pondered the question of what her next course of action should be.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

Ron Stoppable entered his room, falling on top of his messy bed. He'd been feeling exhausted as soon as he'd returned home. The teen sidekick moaned into his bed in frustration, clenching his fists. Ever since he'd had the encounter with Bonnie in the changing booth, the blonde boy had felt so conflicted.

After he was done cleaning up the mess he'd made in the booth, Ron had gone searching for Rufus. It had taken the blonde several minutes to find his hairless friend, but he hadn't been alone. The little rodent had been on top of a table in the food court, eating a big plate of nachos and cheese, obviously enjoying himself.

Ron could see his redheaded best friend at the same table, sitting and talking with someone he knew very well: It was Josh, Kim's boyfriend.

The artist was sitting very closely next to her, his arm wrapped around her waist. He was looking at her, talking and smiling at her every few seconds. She had probably mentioned something he'd found funny and the artist replied, making her giggle and punch his arm lightly.

The blonde sidekick didn't know how to feel about any of it. He was, of course, glad to see his friend happy and having fun with her new boyfriend.

But he also had a sense of disquiet, as he saw them together like this. Normally he would be already doing something with Kim, she'd meet up with Josh, and they would both usually walk away together for a date or something. But this was the first time that he had observed them alone together from the sidelines. And the fact that Rufus was there with them only added to the gut feeling he was getting. He didn't quite know why... but he didn't like it, not one bit.

He suddenly remembered Bonnie's cutting remarks from before, 'p-please... KP will never replace...' His eyes glanced at her again, just as Rufus climbed up to her shoulder. He started chatting and squeaking in her ear, making her pet his head affectionately as she smiled.

For a moment the blonde boy noticed something new in the scene before him, and it was Josh... The artist could do just about everything that Ron himself could do... and probably much better then he could ever hope to do it. He was stronger, better looking, and much smarter than Ron was. Not to mention the fact that he was cool enough to charm most, if not all, of the girls at school... including Kim herself.

Bonnie's words ran through his mind again... and this time he agreed with her.

Ron cast his eyes to the floor and turned around, dejected. He started to walk away from his best friend feeling... defeated, drained. What exactly was he supposed to do? Kim was a huge part of his life and he couldn't imagine it without her... but he couldn't just ask her to stay the way she'd been in the past. What kind of friend would he be if he did that to her? Even just thinking it had made him feel even worse than he already did.

The boy heard a familiar voice ringing in his head: 'It's just a matter of time until she replaces you...' it said. 'No! She won't ever do that! She's my best-' He tried to force down the foreign, but oh so familiar, voice as he desperately tried to think of an excuse... any excuse.

The blonde boy finally left the mall, heading back to the train station. It was mostly empty, unlike before, so his ride had been fairly peaceful actually. After about an hour long train ride, the boy returned to Middleton. From there he simply went home. Luckily for him his house was empty, so there was no one to see his crestfallen expression. 'Probably another couple's getaway' he thought, it wouldn't be the first time they had left without saying anything to him.

It didn't bother him as much as it used to, but he still never really enjoyed the silence. It was especially bad today, without Rufus. He climbed the stairs up to his room and fell face first onto his bed. Today had been a pretty crazy day for him.

Suddenly Ron herd a ringing coming from his phone, making him fall off his bed. He chose to answer it immediately, desperately hoping it was his best friend.

"Hello?"

"You took your sweet time answering Loser!" a familiar voice chastised him.

He recognized the voice, and immediately regretted answering the call. "What do you want Bonnie?" his voice came across as annoyed, for obvious reasons.

"Oh! I'm surprised Loser..." he could hear the mocking lilt in her voice. "You can sound pretty angry sometimes" he heard her laugh. "But anyway, where did you run off to? I wasn't done with you for today."

There was silence from Ron's side. He really didn't want to talk about what he was feeling right now... especially with Bonnie.

"Let me guess, you ran home with your tail between your legs as soon as you saw little Kim with her new boy toy?" She could hear him choke up as his breath stuck in his throat. "Wow, I was just kidding... but I guess I was right about you!"

The blonde could hear her amusement, and it grated on his very sanity until she finally stopped laughing at him. "...but as much as I'd love to see how much of a pathetic loser you actually are, I have things to do... I'll see you tomorrow..." she finally said dropping the bomb.

"Wh-What? Tomorrow?" the blonde was stunned as he looked at his calendar. "But it's Sunday tomorrow!"

"Mmm... Very good loser, you know your days..." she replied, before her tone turned serious. "Tomorrow! My place! Right after you're finished with your breakfast over at Possible's house!..." She took a second before she continued, "oh and don't forget to think of a good excuse." He could almost see her smug smile in his mind before she gave him her address and hung up.

...

Morning had finally come, and Ron Stoppable made his way to his destination... Bonnie's house.

The blonde boy hadn't understood what the brunette had meant when she'd told him to think of a good excuse last night. ...that was until he'd gotten to the Possible residence earlier that morning...

Flashback...

"Good morning everyone! The Ron Man is in the house!" Ron exclaimed as he entered his second home. He quickly ducked and covered his head with his hands when he spotted a rocket heading right for his face.

"Whoa!"

"Sorry Ron! Morning!"

"Gotta go, stopping a rocket!" the twins said in unison as they bolted out of the front door, after their new gizmo.

"Not so early in the morning guys!" he yelled after them, although he knew the two tweebs (as Kim called them) were already out of earshot. "I swear those two do this just to keep me on my toes" claimed the blonde sidekick as he walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning Ron! You're here early, did you sleep well?" asked the Possible matriarch. Her voice had a note of concern to it, after all the young man was like a third son to her.

"Mornin' Mrs. Doctor P! I had a pretty tiring day yesterday, but I slept fine! Where's KP?" he asked as he looked around. As he sat down in his usual spot at the kitchen table he was handed two plates. One for him, and one for Rufus who jumped out of his pocket and started eating.

"Kimmy is still asleep, she was asking about you... She said that you bailed on her?"

"Well... not really Mrs. Doctor P" the boy replied as he nervously scratched his neck. "I kinda had some stuff to take care of... today too actually." Ron felt badly about lying to the woman who was practically his second mother, but what could he say? That he was being blackmailed by Kim's rival Bonnie? He couldn't say a word.

"Well alright, but if you ever need something we're all here for you Ron!" the possible matriarch replied with a smile, returning to her business.

The sidekick finished cleaning his plate and turned to his hairless friend. "Rufus buddy I need your help" the boy whispered to the little rodent.

The naked mole rat looked at his human friend and nodded in understanding.

"I need you to stay here with Kim while I take care of something, okay buddy?" Rufus started chittering at Ron "Kim? Help?"

The blonde shook his head. "No buddy, KP can't ever find out about it! ...not even you can... Sorry, little buddy." Ron could see the sadness on Rufus' face. "Don't worry, everything's fine. I'll even get you a order of nachos when I'm finished!" He could see his friend perk up immediately.

"Grande?"

"Whatever you want buddy!" Ron was glad to see his rodent friend happy again. "Okay, I'm gonna get going before KP wakes up." The blonde sidekick quickly exited the kitchen, and the home.

The walk to the brunette's house was uneventful, and he'd actually managed to get there a little faster than he'd hoped. "Well let's get this over with..."

The blonde sidekick arrived at his destination. He immediately wondered if he was in the right place, as he'd never been to Bonnie's house before. The only thing he could see was a huge gate... and a mansion off in the distance. "Wow, I guess Bonnie's family's rich... I wonder why she's never mentioned it before..." Ron rang the gate's bell and as he waited he was left to ponder this new mystery. He couldn't figure out why Bonnie hadn't bragged to everyone in school about her family's, obviously considerable, wealth. It was unusual for her to pass up any opportunity to increase her popularity at school.

His questions were left unanswered as the gate opened. Ron slowly made his approach, feeling intimidated. After a two minute walk, the blonde boy managed to arrive at the front doors, only to find a familiar girl standing there looking annoyed.

"You sure you took your sweet time Loser..." She sounded far from amused with his antics, and frowned at his odd pose. "What are you doing?" she asked, noticing that he was poised... as if in readiness for an attack.

"I'm waiting for the guard dogs to attack... This isn't my first time in a place like this..." the blonde boy responded, looking around with suspicion.

Bonnie facepalmed and looked at him like he was an idiot. "You do remember that this is my house, right Loser?" she chastised, shaking her head in obvious disappointment.

"Oh, umm... I guess it kinda slipped my mind..." He scratched his head in embarrassment.

Bonnie turned around and started to walk inside. "Whatever, just get inside Loser... and close the door behind you." She disappeared over the threshold, leaving Ron to follow her.

"Are you sure there aren't any dogs, or any-" he started before she cut him off.

"No, we don't have any attack dogs... Loser. Besides, my dad is allergic to dogs."

The blonde boy followed her through, what he guessed was, her living room and over to some stairs. From there they ventured down one of the corridors, and to a huge bedroom which he suspected belonged to the brunette cheerleader.

Ron stared at Bonnie who just sat on her bed, looking back at him with one eyebrow raised. "What are you waiting for? Just sit down..."

The teen sidekick moved closer to the bed, before Bonnie shot him an annoyed look. "I meant on the floor... That's where you belong after all..." she explained, smiling evilly.

The blonde sidekick sat down, wearing a big frown on his face while he glared at the brunette girl.

She looked at him in silence, as if expecting something from him.

"What? Am I supposed to roll over or something?" the blonde asked angrily.

"I'm just surprised that you haven't commented on my house... Everyone usually does." She sounded as if she was being honest with him, possibly for the first time he could remember.

"Well, It doesn't really matter to me..." he replied plainly, then noticed her annoyed expression.

He cleared his throat, "...let me try that again. KP and I have been in a TON of different villain's lairs, and let's just say that your house isn't anything special next to those..."

Bonnie eyed him with interest, "how elaborate are they?"

"A private island for starters... So yeah, compared to that I think you're pretty normal..." He waited for her response, only to be rewarded with silence.

He lifted his head, only to see her face inches away from his own. "Wah!" the blonde boy cried, jumping back in surprise and ready to defend himself.

She looked at him wearing a quizzical smile. "Well this is a surprise..." was the only thing she said.

"Ah? What is?" Okay now he was REALLY confused.

"Never mind that... I'm hungry, now get me something to eat!" Bonnie ordered. She turned her back to the, now very confused, boy.

"Ahh... Bonnie, I'm kinda new here..." he tried to explain and she turned her head to him.

"Down the stairs, take a right, then a left..." was all she said, before going back to ignoring his presence.

Without much of a choice, the boy exited the room and started to walk to the kitchen. The place was huge, it was definitely made for an entire crew of chefs rather than just one. He wondered where everyone was, the place was spotless and obviously tended to daily.

"Well, I better get started..." Ron said as he opened a huge fridge, finding it fully stocked. 'Better hurry, before she gets pissed again...' the blonde thought as he started to get to work.

...

"Where the hell is that loser?!" the brunette cheerleader shouted in anger. She'd gotten tired of waiting for him to come back upstairs. It had been a little over an hour since the loser had disappeared, and he still wasn't back yet.

Bonnie had half a mind to teach Ron a lesson by sending his pictures to everyone at school, destroying what little reputation he had. How hard was it to just find something in the kitchen and bring it up to her? 'It's not like I asked him to actually make me something...' she thought. Her door suddenly opened, and Ron reentered the room.

"You're late Loser! What the hell took you so long?!" she almost screamed at him. Her rant at Ron came to a halt, as she noticed the silver cart that he had pushed inside the room. 'He didn't...'

The blonde sidekick stopped next to the cart, looking a bit winded. He smiled at the brunette and apologized to her. "Sorry for the delay my lady, but you can't rush art!"

To say Bonnie was stunned would be an understatement, the usually weak and cowardly loser she knew had suddenly been replaced by someone so confident that she even wondered if he was still the same boy. "What happened to you? And what did you do?" she asked suspiciously.

"Well, per your request Bonbon, I got you something!" He pushed the cart closer to her as she gazed at what he'd, apparently, made. "...and the Ron man always delivers!"

The brunette cheerleader's eyes bugged out as she stared at four big plates, full of steaming hot food.

Bonnie looked shocked for a moment, before turning to him again. "Do I look stupid to you Loser?" she looked as angry as she sounded. "Do you honestly believe that I'll buy that you... made all of this?"

"Hey, when the Ron man is in his element he is unstoppable!" he said with pride.

Bonnie was still skeptical as she stared at him. 'Yeah right... he probably ordered it, and just put it on a nice plate...' She glanced at the food on the cart again and she had to admit that it did look great, besides she WAS fairly hungry.

"Well, dig in! Don't let it get cold."

Bonnie was about to sample one of the dishes, before a thought occurred to her. 'He is smiling way too much... did he put something in the food?' she looked at him.

"You know what, why don't you join me?" she suggested naturally, and she couldn't help but notice the surprised expression he directed at her. 'Now he's going to try backing away, or telling me that he's not hungry, or he'll make up some other lame excuse...' she thought before he moved to sit in front of her on the other side of the cart.

"Well... if your offering, I guess I can help you finish this up!" He'd already grabbed a plate, and started eating with a satisfied smile.

'No matter how you try to play it... I'm onto you Loser!' The brunette grabbed her own plate, and took her first bite as well.

X-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-X

And done with another chapter!

Damn guys, I just saw Bonnie in her ballet uniform, so sexy! And it really shows that even the great queen Bonnie have something she loves doing.(and my god Ron's comment at Bonnie fucking killed me!)

The Ron man is awesome again! The talent show proved it! And Barkin saluting him was hilarious!(and kind of an asshole move on Barkin's part... Saying that quantity is better than quality! What a DICK!)

The Xmas episode was very cute and really shows how much Kim appreciate Ron as a friend and maybe even more?(she did have no problem kissing him, so I can only hope!)

OMG, THE FUCKING MOVIE! Time travel monkey? Are you kidding me? Rufus 3000 with a sexy voice and the meaning of life is cheese? Lol.

It was really cool to see everyone in the future! But I was soooo bummed that I didn't see future Ron and Kim. But they did vanish when they traveled in time. Draken as a sidekick was soo unexpected but cute to see that Shego likes to keep him close to her even after she rules the world. Also the supreme one? Nice ego stroke Shego. And I was sooo happy that Ron didn't have to move! It was sooooo sad!.

I finally saw Shego's past! She was a hero? Are you kidding me?

Kim trend into a monkey! And Josh is back?! It's a monkey conspiracy!

Back in camp wannaweep was so cool to see again! And Ron turning into a monster just to save Kim! Just goes to show how much she means to him!

Poll: future girls?

7 Shego

5 Yori

4 Monique

3 Zita

2 Ann

1 Connie

1 Lonnie

1 Camille Leon?

1 Warmonga?

1 dr director/Betty

1 Adrena Lynn

Anyways see you all next time so don't forget to comment and tell me how do you want to see next!


End file.
